Harry Potter and the Invader Life
by KakuSnake
Summary: Harry moves into Dib's and Zim's town and he...... oh just read and see. XP hope you like.
1. AN

AN.

Ok get this I have had this plot bunny floating around and when I try to think about something else it comes and bashes me over the head with a metal baseball bat. Ouch I know. It's a Harry Potter Invader Zim crossover, Harry moves to the town where Dib and Zim lives and he becomes there friend and makes them be friends also. Harry finds out that Zim is an alien and he's cool with that but he shows Zim the stupid logic in what the Tallest believe and tell Zim that he is his own Tallest. Then something happens and Harry has to have some of Zim's blood to stay alive so he is still part human but he has the Antennas, the retractable claws, and he has the pack but he can have it off for up to five weeks before he has to put it back on. Like I said I don't know if I should post this or not. I could just write it out the it will get lost some where in my computer and then 6 years from now I will find it and be like "holly crap it's the Harry Potter Invader Zim crossover no fucking way I thought I deleted it!" and then I will read it and find out how bad I wrote when I was younger. Yah so just tell me if I should and then I will go from there.


	2. The meeting

A.N ok so here is the other part of your Christmas gift the other part is the Jack story that I'm writing/typing. IMPORTANT- ok people you may not like it but in this one the Dursley's are evil as hell and they play an important part in this story by being evil and abusive. But you have to know that unless its one of my own made-up characters I hate writing abuse. So in the next chapter there is only going to be the after affects of the abuse and really, it's going to be so cool what's going to happen. XD

Harry walked down the hall way next to Dudley. They had just moved to a new town and Harry didn't like it. When they where in Surrey everyone thought that Harry's parents where drunk's and got themselves killed in a car crash. That was what his Aunt and Uncle said when he asked about how he got his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Dudley would always pick on him and Harry knew that it wouldn't be any different in the new town.

They walked into there now classroom just to hear the teacher, Mrs. Bitters say, "… New kids in class this year." Every head turned to look at then and Harry shrank back from the praying eyes.

The day went by slowly for Harry; every chance he got Dudley talked about Harry and put him in a bad light. The only people who didn't care where 2 boys, one had a black scythe like bang and amber eyes. The boy wore black pants a blue shirt with a smile face with its tongue sticking out, a black trench coat, and black shoes. The second boy had skin that was green which brought a raised eyebrow from Harry, black hair and brown eyes, the two boys where glaring at each other the whole time so they didn't notice.

At the end of the day Harry bolted out of the class room and was walking through the park on the way home when there was a crass of trees braking and falling over. Harry looked up to see the green skinned boy kick the other boy across the clearing. The two where going to start fighting again so he cleared his and looked pointedly at the both of them demanding, "What do you two think you are doing?" The two stopped advancing on each other and looked at Harry. "Do not interfere with things you do not understand stink-beast." The green skinned boy snapped. Harry glared at him and Snarled, "don't tell me what to do you where the one's to get in my way so if you just move I cam be on my way." The two looked at Harry with surprise evident in there eyes and stepped back making some room for him to walk by in. "if you two want to fight don't do it in a public place." Harry growled and pushed past them

The next day Harry got to school and sat down at the back of the class. The bell rang and the rest of the kids came in. Harry spotted the two boys who were fighting last night, they where sitting in the middle of the class and glaring at each other. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. 'My god they are acting like an old married couple.' Harry sat the whole time in class drawing a picture in his notebook. The bell rang at lunch and Harry looked at his finished picture. It was of the two boy's who Harry found out there name's where Dib and Zim, they where glaring at each other and in a forest clearing that was on fire. Harry smiled and flipped the page over. Now you have to know that Harry was a prodigy, he acted stupid because he was suppose to but Harry know that he probably was the smarted kid out there.

Harry sat down across from Dib's sister Gaz and started righting out on equation. (Ok so I'm not a prodigy so I have no idea what a really scientific equation looks like so just go with me on this one) Harry had this equation floating around in his head for a few weeks and wanted to see if it was probable when he wrote it out on paper. By the end of lunch it was done, Harry looked over the equation and blinked a few time. "Well fucking hell I just found the cure for the common cold." Harry muttered and walked out of the lunch room. By the end of school Harry was bored out of his mind. School was teaching thing that he already knew and he was sick and tired of faking being so stupid. When the bell rang Harry packed his stuff and walked out if the class only to run into someone. Harry looked up to see Dib, "hello" Harry said and then raised an eyebrow when Dib didn't get out of his way. "Who are you?" Dib asked as he moved out of the way. "What do you mean?" Harry asked as he started to walk out of the school. "You're not like the other kids." "Your not ether" Dib was about to say something back when someone interrupted. "Dib-human stop stupid stink beast!" Dib sighed and turned around, "what do you want Zim?" Zim narrowed his eyes and hissed at Dib. "You cannot ignore the almighty Zim!" Harry took a good look at Zim's green skin the obvious fake eyes, and hair and the strange backpack and cloths and said, "You're not human are you?"

Zim and Dib turned and gapped at Harry in shock. "What?" Harry asked confused. "See Zim I told you that stupid pathetic costume wouldn't work!" Shouted Dib as he pointed his finger at Zim, "Don't point that filthy appendage at me meet sack!" Zim hissed. "Both of you shut up!" Harry shouted and rubbed his head as he felt a migraine come in. "For the love of God you two sound like an old married couple." Dib looked sick at the thought of being married to Zim and started to silently gag. Zim on the other hand just looked confused, "what is this marriage you speak of?" Harry traded looks with Dib and then burst out laughing.

Zim glared at the two and shouted, "How dare you laugh at the almighty Zim, I'll kill you!" Harry grinned and rolled his eyes at Zim, "come on and try green boy." Zim glared at Harry and the next thing Harry knew he was being pinned down to the ground by sharp, metal, spider like leg's that were coming out of Zim's backpack. Dib yelled at Zim to let Harry up but Zim wasn't listening to him. "Stupid stink-beast not taking Zim's warning," Zim hissed at Harry digging the spider legs into his shoulders.


	3. It begins

_**Last Time:**_

_ Zim glared at the two and shouted, "How dare you laugh at the almighty Zim, I'll kill you!" Harry grinned and rolled his eyes at Zim, "come on and try green boy." Zim glared at Harry and the next thing Harry knew he was being pinned down to the ground by sharp, metal, spider like leg's that were coming out of Zim's backpack. Dib yelled at Zim to let Harry up but Zim wasn't listening to him. "Stupid stink-beast not taking Zim's warning," Zim hissed at Harry digging the spider legs into his shoulders._

"You aren't going to kill me Zim you don't have the guts." Harry said calmly back. "You know nothing about me Human!" "I know that you don't want to be here and you just want to be recognized as your own person…Alien….Thing… well what ever you are." "No I live to serve the Tallest! They sent me here to destroy this plant and that's what I'm going to do! I won't let you or Dib stop me!" "THEY LEFT YOU HERE!! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!!" Harry shouted "from what I have seen you are a fighter you where made to fight, though I think there may be something wrong with you. But that's not the point the point is you are better killer, better fighters then Earth ever will be. The mass population is just too ignorant they don't need to send someone down to kill us we probably would do it by our self in the future. They sent you here to get rid of you they don't want you there they didn't think you would be worth anything. They abandoned you Zim, its time you became your own Tallest."

Zim stared down at Harry in shock, finally realizing what was right in front of him. He slowly got off Harry and retracted the spider legs. "Zim must think about this." He whispered quietly then walked away in the direction his base was in.

"How is it that you where able to get that across to him when I have been trying to for year?" Dib asked. "It hits harder when a stranger tells you the blunt truth. If it was some one they know they would have thought that it was to get him mad, but with a stranger they don't know you and if they tell you something as big as that…Well it makes you think if there really is some truth in that." Dib just nodded looking thoughtful then he looked at his watch and said "well I got to go see you in school tomorrow?" "Yah see yah Dib."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Harry got to school the next day and ended up sitting with Dib for lunch. Zim wasn't there.

**3 WEEKS LATTER**

Harry and Dib have become friends in the last 3 weeks. They where seen everywhere together, when they weren't in class or at lunch they could be found ether outside when it was sunny or inside the library when it was raining, but they where always hunched over some plan for a new upgrade for the hover ship of Dibs or a invention that Harry just cant seam to get right. But still there was no Zim.

**4 WEEKS LATTER**

Harry and Dib went over to Dib's house after school to work on homework when they heard a crash coming from the direction that Zim's house was in. They looked at each other and broke out into a run, getting there just in time to see Zim come walking out of the house. "Zim are you ok?" Dib asked Zim looked up at Dib and Harry, his fake human eyes looking more alive then they where when they had that fight 7 weeks ago. "This Zim is fine. He has seen that you where right Human. This Zim is on his own his Tallest have left him. But he doesn't think he cares now. Zim is free." Harry grinned at Zim then said, "Yes Zim I was right but the thing is you're not on your own you got me." Dib looked between Zim and Harry the smiled. "And me." That day the three most different people became friends…. And the world won't be ready for them.

**AN **^^ well there yah go the next chapter. I was going to put the part where Harry gets hurt by the Dursleys but then I hade this idea and I had to push it back a chapter so you will get that in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long school started and I had writers block. But it's up now and I'm gunna start working on the other two stories now too so just wait for them. Thank You.


	4. The hurting

Harry slowly opened his eyes and cast a look around confused by what he saw. Then slowly like his soul was trying to keep them back his memory of the past few weeks came leaking to the forefront of his mind.

All it took was Dudley saying Harry had become friends with freaks, with Zim and Dib. How Harry was now talking back to Dudley at school and how the freaks were humiliating Dudley.

That was all it took.

Harry had gotten home from Skool one Friday, Petunia and Dudley were gone and Vernon had grabbed him and tossed him into the basement making Harry fall down the stairs knocking him out on one of the steps. Harry didn't remember anything after that.

Zim and Dib got worried three days of not seeing Harry and Dudley has gotten strange real strange. So Zim and Dib are braking into their house tonight. They snuck in from a cracked window in the kitchen and have a look around; they looked all throughout the house until the only place they overlooked was the basement.

Zim and Dib traded uneasy looks and slowly opened the door. A musty coppery odder rose up slowly and the darkness seemed to be reaching for them, trying to drag them down into their horrifying depths. They slowly inched their way down the steps until Dib, who was running his hands along the wall, turned on the light.

What greeted them would be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives.

There chained to a chair was an almost unrecognizable Harry. His right eye was a black gasping pit that slowly leaked blood and puss; Harry was wearing nothing but shorts that where stained forever with all of the dried blood, there on this chest you could see that his whole body was black and blue and a sickly yellow from all the bruises. Deep lacerations cut into his chest that where still creating rivers of blood down to the floor. Harry's Hands, legs, feet, and arms looked to be broken in many places and where sticking out of his skin the way metal would from a crushed car.

Dib froze in shock and horror and he lurched to the side to puke. Zim to was horrified but he had seen death before, he may have been a failure as an invader but he had still seen his fellow Irkain's stain planets with their blood.

Zim reacted quickly, he lurched forward and almost slid on the pools of blood on the concert floor but he righted himself quickly and checked to make sure his friend was still breathing. And there so very faint that he almost missed it was the slow beat of Harry's heart. Zim contacted his base and called in back up.

_BRAKE IN LINE_

Harry looked around; he was naked which he really didn't want to think about at that moment. It seemed that he was suspended in mid-air and he was hooked up to what felt like hundreds of soft tubes. The only light was a slow pale flashing green light. Harry tried to move and realized he was immobile and as Harry started to panic a harsh beeping pierced the quite room. A door was slammed open and light flooded the room, Harry quickly took in the room and realized that the tubes he was wrapped up in only took up one half of the room.

Zim and Dib rushed into the room and Harry smiled at them,

"So uh hi guys what's going on, and you look like shit by the way" Harry than blinked and wondered why his voice was so rough and sounds like he hasn't talked in a week or so.

Zim rushed over to a panel that came down from the wall and pushed a few buttons. Harry was quietly and safely taken to the floor and as he tried to stand his knees buckled and he crashed to the ground. As he sat up Dib and Zim where right there and that's when Harry realized that something was very wrong, "Zim what happened to my arms, and legs?" Harry questioned slightly panicking. Zim glanced down at the mentioned appendages and he slightly hesitated before replying,

"Zim is not sure what to tell you until you answer Zim's question. Does Harry remember what happened to him?"

Harry froze before closing his eyes and nodding slowly

"I was in and out of conciseness a lot but I remember it."

Dib then was the one to take over the conversation,

"Then you know what he did to your arms and legs, so when me and Zim then managed to get you back to his base we tried our best to fix them but with how extensive the damage was not even Zim's alien tech could fix it all, so in order to give you back the full mobility in your legs and arms we had to practically recreate your arms for you."

Zim glared down at the floor than up at Harry "Harry's muscles, tissue and nerves Zim couldn't save were replaced with Zorlin machinery. Zorlin's look like filthy stink monkey's so their technology looks like filthy stink monkey skin but is very strong and very smart."

Harry stared down at his arms and legs trying to fully comprehend what happened to him. Zim then glanced at Dib and motioned for him to speak.

"Harry if you hadn't noticed there is one other thing."

"What else could there be?" Harry whispered still in slight shock,

"Harry hadn't you noticed something….off about your sight?"

Harry froze, "what did he do to my eye?"

Dib saw the tragic crushed look on Harry's face and he dropped to the ground and wrapped him in his arms.

"You don't have an eye anymore." Zim stated as he lowered himself in a more dignified manner to sit in front of his only friends. All three were silent for a time, one was angry and struggling to accept what was done to him, the one who was holding him was furious about what had happened to his friend and he was hoping he could offer comfort and the last waited for the strength and raw determination that he felt from Harry when he had confronted him and had him see what was truly going on in his life. After some time Harry raised him head and set his jaw stubbornly,

"let's go make me an eye."


End file.
